At the present time, aluminum hydroxide gel is the most widely used antacid as it possesses many of the properties of the ideal antacid. It neutralizes a large quantity of acid, maintains the pH in the stomach between 3 to 5 while reacting, and does not cause alkalosis. When aluminum hydroxide gel is dried to produce a powder which can be used to prepare solid dosage forms, however, its total reactivity, as well as its rate of reaction with acid, is decreased. In addition, increasingly greater losses in reactivity occur when the dried aluminum hydroxide is aged at ambient or elevated temperatures. As a result of this instability, liquid aluminum hydroxide gels are considerably more effective than dried aluminum hydroxide gels. However, those individuals requiring antacid therapy would prefer a portable solid dosage form which is more convenient to use than the liquid gel. Attempts have been made to improve the stability and reactivity of dried aluminum hydroxide gel by adding glycine or carboxylic acids to the liquid gel prior to drying. Another approach has been to combine aluminum hydroxide with magnesium hydroxide gels prior to drying. None of these approaches has been completely successful in producing a dried aluminum hydroxide gel which possesses and retains the acid reactivity of liquid aluminum hydroxide gel.